Goodbye, My Friend
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. Pinky befriends a sickly young colt and shows her true self. Based on the beautiful work by SwomSwom and the wonderful dub by Pinkie Rose, from which this story was most heavily based.


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 6**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Pinky Pie

 _Previously, on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic…_

 _"The six of you must embark on this mission alone," Colonel Celestia explained to her agents in the sound-proof briefing room of the palace. "You will have no equipment or provisions save what you can find and carry. Now, commence Operation: Snake Hugger." The Mane 6 saluted their commanding officer and departed from the Castle of Canterlot._

 _"Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke up as the group made their way through the forest. "I know you choose not to admit it, but you have your fears…"_

 _"There's no room for fear out there, Twilight," the aqua-colored Pegasus snapped, her voice bold. "We do what we have to do."_

 _"I'll never fight again!" Pinky Pie cried out to Fluttershy as the yellow Pegasus held her tightly._

 _"Ah can't quit you," Applejack tearfully declared as she held her dear friend one last time._

 _"Here we go!" Twilight declared as her mane blew in the powerful breeze._

 _And now, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic…_

As the rays of the warm and loving Sun shined through her bedroom windows, Pinky slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her sweet dreams. Greeting Equestria with a loving and optimistic smile, the pink Pony stretched her legs, yawned, and looked at her fluffy new friend as she peacefully slept in her bed of choice (on the soft carpet beside Pinky's bed). Quietly pulling back her sheets, the young mare got up, made her bed, got her friend's breakfast ready, kissed her goodbye, left a note on the table, and slipped out to go to work.

"Okay, a small party for the foals?" Pinky finalized the plans for her last clients of the day. "And they like big balloons, bubblegum, and _no_ clowns?" The parents nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll have it all ready by Friday at the address you gave me. Thank you for shopping Pinky Pie, and have a funtastic day!"

Once all of her appointments were finished, the pink Pony closed up her shop, mailed the cake order to the Cake family bakery, snuck a balloon from her supply room, tied it to her front right leg, and left for home. Even with all the crowds and traffic, the city of Ponyville seemed quiet all day. The weather was warm and the Sun was still bright. _I finished pretty early today,_ Pinky realized as she passed by the town's clock tower. _I think I'll take my balloon for a walk before we head back!_

Her pink hooves gently moving along the sidewalk with a "clip-clop" sound, the pink Pony felt the warm breeze blow through her poofy, beautifully unkempt mane as the Sun glowed warm on her back and her green balloon bobbed back and forth on its string. It was a quiet day, but not a lonely day, and that was just fine. Taking some unfamiliar turns, Pinky noticed the towers and skyscrapers growing more and more sparse as cottages and modest apartments increased in number. Soon, she found herself wandering through a small cul-de-sac, walking on less uniform and more intimately-designed sidewalks.

Her route lead up to one humble cottage where a little colt laid in his yard, playing alone with his small toy cannon and wooden pony-figure. At first glance, Pinky noticed the colt had very short, black fur that barely covered his small body, no Cutie-Mark (he was still young, after all), and his little head was wrapped with clean, white gauze. As she walked closer, the pink Pony caught the colt's attention, and he looked up from his toys to reveal his big, doe-like, near-aqua eyes. He was timid, but his eyes spoke of such kindness and fearfulness. Her balloon still bobbing in the air, Pinky came to a stop and smiled. "Oh, hi there," she cheerfully greeted the young colt. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh, um, h-hi," the sweet, timid little thing nervously answered, not sure how to do. Each day, there were plenty of passersby, but none of them ever stopped to talk to him before. The two Ponies looked at one another.

Suddenly, Pinky Pie smiled and giggled in response. "I like you," she happily declared with closed eyes and a warm smile. There was no caution or judgment in her voice, but only a beautiful honesty. Smiling so earnestly, the little colt let out a joyous, surprised gasp as he rose onto his small hooves. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Um, uh…sure," the charcoal-colored colt accepted with another big smile. It was so exciting: He'd never met anypony like this before.

As the two walked down a natural path leading past the colt's house, Pinky allowed her green balloon to come untied and fly off into the sky. "So, tell me more about yourself," she said as she and her new friend made their way down the road. "What's your name? My name's Pinky Pie."

"Uh, m-my name's Sunkiss," the young Pony nervously answered. "It's very nice to meet you, Pinky Pie."

"It's nice to meet you _too_ , Sunkiss," the pink Pony exclaimed. "I think we're going to be really good friends." The little colt's heart began to pound with joy and excitement: It had been so long since he'd had friends. It was as if Princess Celestia had sent this young mare to him.

Making their way to an empty park, the two took a quick break under a tall Elder Tree. Once Sunkiss was ready, Pinky smiled and leapt to her hooves. Taking a deep breath, the pink Pony blew out until the bouncy ball she'd kept hidden was fully inflated and fell to the ground. Sunkiss' face lit up as his smile stretched wider than ever before. For the next ten minutes, the two bumped their toy back and forth with their snouts, both laughing uncontrollably until they finally fell into the soft grass together.

As the two lay on the ground, staring up at the Sun, Sunkiss turned his head and stared at his wonderful new friend for a minute, as if memorizing her sweet, loving face. Turning as well, Pinky closed her eyes and smiled at the sweet soul that miraculously came into her life. When it was time for them to return home, the pink Pony brought her friend inside his parents' cottage, promising to return the next day. Sunkiss was worn out, but still so happy and grateful. Before he fell asleep on the couch, the little colt innocently called out, "Love you," as he did when his mother or father left. Smiling back at her friend, Pinky quietly closed the door behind her and returned home to her pink, fluffy little friend.

Tucking herself into bed later that night, Pinky Pie leaned over, gave her roommate a loving set of pats on the head, and laid her tired head on her pillow. "I made a new friend today, Fluffle," she yawned as the Fluff Pony's eyes grew heavy while she lay atop her bed of choice. "I think you'd really like him. He's so sweet." Turning off her lantern, the pink Pony closed her eyes and left the day behind her. "Love you, baby."

His IV drip securely connected to his left hoof and held in place with a bluish-gray band, Sunkiss kissed his mother and father goodnight as they tucked him into his bed. "You'd love Pinky Pie," the sleepy little colt happily half-whispered. "She's so cool and sweet and nice, I…" Before he could finish, the charcoal-colored Pony slipped away into a peaceful slumber as the cool winds of Princess Luna's night gently kissed his cheeks.

The next morning, as his machines beeped to monitor his heartbeat, Sunkiss slept peacefully as the Sun warmed his face. In his sleep, though, the young Pony wore such a sorrowful look upon his face. Suddenly, two pink hooves reached onto the windowsill, accompanied by a slight groan as Pinky pulled herself up and leaned in through the open window. "Hi again!" she excitedly cried out, startling the unsuspecting little colt and causing him to leap into a seated position.

Smiling, Sunkiss looked at his new best friend, his big eyes beaming with joy. "Oh, hi, Pinky Pie," he gently greeted his friend. _I_ _ **knew**_ _you'd come back, Pinky! You're the best friend ever!_ he thought to himself.

"Are you ready to go play?" Pinky asked with a toothy smile as she bounced up and down.

Sunkiss smiled and nodded his head, but then realized he was still hooked up to his plastic construct. "Oh, um, would you mind helping me unplug this thing first, please?" he sweetly and nervously asked.

Somewhat nervous, Pinky quickly smiled and nodded her head before hopping inside and walking up to her friend. "What do you need me to do?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, I need you to take this out and then unwind the gauze, please," Sunkiss explained as he lifted up his hoof and turned off the drip's flow. "The machine might beep once it's out, but that's normal." Pinky carefully removed the IV drip, set it down on the counter, and then undid the gauze. "Thank you. It didn't hurt at all! Ready to go?"

"Sure am!" Pinky excitedly answered, continuing to bounce up and down. More than anything, she was ready to leave that machine behind to beep and blink by itself. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear that wrap on your head?"

"Oh, it's just there because I got sick," the sweet little colt explained, not sounding sad or defensive at all.

"Would you like me to dress it up for you?" the pink Pony offered, much to Sunkiss' gasping delight.

Having set up her easel in the backyard, Pinky gently lifted Sunkiss up by the scruff of his neck and set him down atop the wooden board, as he would be her greatest work. Lying down to allow easy access to his wrap, the little colt let his snout hang over the edge as he happily awaited his friend. In that instant, Pinky noticed her new friend had no tail, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Readying her palette, the pink Pony picked up the brush in her mouth and began her masterpiece. Sunkiss held still as the paintbrush gently stroked across his bandages and Pinky pushed herself to new artistic limits.

"Aaaaand…done!" the pink Pony declared, setting her paint brush down and removing her beret. Pinky picked up a mirror and held it up to her friend. "Do you like it?"

Looking at his reflection, Sunkiss smiled at the blue Crescent-Moon, purple star, and yellow Sun lovingly painted on his wrap. "I love it!" the little colt joyously proclaimed, leaping to his hooves with new vigor. "Thank you so much, Pinky Pie!" Jumping from his stand, Sunkiss hugged his new best friend, who warmly returned the favor.

"You're welcome, my friend," Pinky lovingly replied, closing her eyes and making sure not to smudge the paint before it dried. "Now you're ready for adventure!" Sunkiss' big, sparkling eyes lit up with glee and Pinky Pie prepared him for their greatest adventure.

 _I'm so glad Pinky Pie is my friend. She's the most wonderful, caring, sweet, silly, and selfless pony I've ever met. She's like a little sister but older. I don't know where she came from, but she's very kind. I think she's an angel sent by Princess Celestia just to me. Thank you, Princess Celestia. I love Pinky Pie so much!_

"Onward to adventure!" Pirate Pinky Pie called out as her and Sunkiss' boat sailed under the stone bridge over the lake. Her right eye covered by a black eye patch, the pink Pony felt the wind flowing through her coat and mane. Several times, she looked back to make sure her little friend was safe and sound. This was his first time at sea, after all. But every time she looked back, he was smiling or watching the water pass them by.

 _No matter what we're doing, we always have a great time, because we're together. She's always in a good mood and never gets sad or angry. I hope we stay best friends forever and ever._

"See you again tomorrow!" Pinky called out as she departed from her friend's yard with a smile and a wave. The Moon was already out, but she knew her way. Fluffle Puff already said her goodnights, so she knew not to wait up.

"Bye, Pinky Pie," Sunkiss sweetly called back before giggling. This had been the best day of his life! Returning to his room, the sweet, charcoal-colored Pony gathered his crayons and paper and began to draw in his room.

The following day was overcast and gray, but that wouldn't stop the two from having fun. On this day, Pinky had promised her little friend that she would show him the coolest thing in all of Equestria. Excited, the pink Pony bounced up and down until they reached a grassy hill. Making their way up, Sunkiss slowly began to fall behind as the smell of rain began to fill the air. Reaching the top of the hill and the tree that crowned it first, Pinky Pie turned back and smiled. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" she playfully teased her friend with a wave of her hoof.

Smiling back, Sunkiss looked up with tired eyes. "Coming, Pinky," he assured her, though his entire body was growing weak. "I…" Letting out a heavy sigh, the little colt's eyes lost their shine and began to close as he slowly collapsed on the trail. It started raining then, and the rain seemed to pour.

Terrified for her friend, Pinky ran down from the hill and tried to help him back onto his hooves. However, he had no strength and appeared to be asleep. Trying to be strong, the pink Pony nudged Sunkiss until her head was under his tummy and lifted him up atop her back. As the rain poured, she ran with all her might, refusing to stop no matter how tired she became. "No, please!" she cried out as her best friend lightly bounced up and down without conscious movement or any signs of responsiveness. "Stay with me: You're going to be okay. Please." _His favorite headband is going to get all wet! He's never gonna forgive me if that happens!_ Pinky told herself, trying so hard to distract herself from what was really happening. The rain never stopped pouring, though.

Opening his weak, tired eyes and forgetting the blackness that filled his dreams, Sunkiss found himself safe, warm, and dry under his blankets as the rain poured outside. His leg was hooked back up to the IV drip, and his wrap was preserved and covered by Pinky's wonderful artwork. As his big, blue, beautiful eyes fully opened, the scared little colt saw his best friend standing at his bedside with a blue balloon in-hoof.

"Hey there," the pink Pony smiled, even as tears fell from her caring eyes. She was trying so hard to stay strong and happy for him, even though she was terrified and heartbroken. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Pinky!" Sunkiss happily greeted his friend as he sat up under his sheets and a large smile formed on his little face. Suddenly, Pinky Pie leaned forward, tightly hugged her beloved friend, and held him close. The tears now streaming from her loving eyes, the pink Pony smiled and thanked Princess Celestia for saving her friend. Sunkiss was shocked, blushing, and so thankful to have such a wonderful friend in his life.

Not many days later, that blue balloon Pinky made for her friend flew out of his dark and empty bedroom and into the sky. The bed was made, the construct turned off, and the window was soon closed, leaving only silence where the sweet little colt laid down his weary head. His yard was empty, too, and all of his toys were put away.

Sitting alone atop the hill: The hill she promised to take him to, safe under the cover of a tall tree as the setting Sun left the skies dark, Pinky stared off into space. With all of Equestria so quiet, the final rays of the day's Sun kissed the painted bandages the little Pony had worn. Pinky promised to hold onto them, as her little friend no longer needed them. Her eyes closed, Pinky took in a deep, trembling breath, and let it all go with a sweet, forgiving sigh as a relieved smile formed on her face and a hot tear slid through her eyelids and down her soft cheek. "Goodbye…my friend," the young mare gently and happily wished Sunkiss off, knowing he'd have so much fun on his new adventure. It still hurt, though. She would forever keep the drawing he had made for her: The crayon drawing with "Me and my friend Pinky Pie" written on it. Now, he'd be watching her among the other stars.

It wasn't until she had kissed him on his sweet and weary little forehead and told him she loved him too on that terrible day that Pinky saw Sunkiss' Cutie-Mark: 3 little balloons of Sunlight flying off to bring joy to all those around them. The sweet little colt's eyes had never opened that wide before.

 **He really was a wonderful friend. If only we could have said goodbye before he had to go, and the only thing I regret is that I won't be able to hear his laughter anymore. I love you.**

 **Based on the beautiful work by SwomSwom and the wonderful dub by Pinkie Rose, from which this story was most heavily based.**


End file.
